The pureblood programme
by WhiskyTulips
Summary: The pureblood programme is a summer experience during the summer after 6th year to try bring together society after Voldermort had been defeated by Harry in HBP(for stories sake). A pureblood stays with a muggleborn or a halfblood to show how muggles live. What will happen when we pair our two favourite enemies together which way will sparks fly? For better or worse?Rated M in case
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had always loved summer, the blazing sun, the humid air, the fresh summer smell of flowers and grass, the beautiful bright green grass and the clear blue sky. That is why Hermione was so excited to be going home for the summer holidays today via hogwarts express, but this summer was going to be extra special because she signed up for a pureblood exchange.  
The pureblood exchange is where a pureblood student would go live with a half-blood or a muggle born to learn and experience what living like a muggle is like.  
She couldn't wait to find out who she had got but she silently prayed it was NOT Draco Malfoy.  
She didn't know weather she would make it through the summer without hexing him into oblivion with his pig headedness and snide comments being added where they are not needed.

Hermione had woke up that morning and put one muggle clothes, a long sleeved button up shirt which was soft to the touch with gold beads on the collar tucked into her black very skinny jeans with a pair of suede black ankle boot had filled out in all the right places and now was a 34 D in bra size and curvy hips and a round butt. Her hair had become less frizzy and had darkened so now she has Beautiful dark chocolate brown loose ringlets that cascaded down to the middle of her back, she had also lost all her excess baby fat and had a well toned stomach, arms and legs.  
Hermione finished packing the rest of her trunk and closed it. She took one look around the dormitory to make sure she hadn't forgot was going to miss her 6th year dorm sure she was excited to be going home but hogwarts was like a second home for one last sigh she picked up her trunk and walked down into the common room where she found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Ready to go 'mione" asked Harry in his usual chipper voice.  
"Yeah let's go otherwise we might not get a carriage!"Hermione said with a sudden hint of urgency in her voice.  
Ron chuckled "We have plenty of time" He said with a grin.  
"I know but I just want to get to the train so we can get a compartment"Hermione said getting a little defensive "Okay let's go now" Said Harry with a smile that formed from listening to his friends converse.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all got into a carriage which already had Luna and Neville on who where talking and sitting quite close.  
Hermione caught Luna's eye and gave her a knowing smile which was returned with a shy smile from Luna who was blushing slightly.  
Hermione then turned back to Harry and Ron who were talking about quidditch and she jumped into the conversation.  
Yes Hermione didn't like flying but that didn't mean she didn't like watching the sport in fact she found it quite interesting.

After 10 minutes or so of being on the carriages the made it to the station to get the Hogwarts express.  
The trio boarded the train and immediately started the search of looking for an empty compartment but surprise surprise they were all full apart from one which had just one person in.  
Nor Harry Ron or Hermione could see who it was because the had a cloak with their hood up and they had their head bent over and the were reading a thick book.  
Obviously the character in the compartment was deeply emerged into reading the book because they didn't look up when Harry slid the compartment open or when Hermione coughed slightly in order to make their presence known. But Ron being Ron got impatient and yelled "Excuse me!" Finally the hooded figure lifted their head , in the process of doing so his cloak fell back. The golden trio was shocked to say the least when they say none other than Draco Malfoy sat there smirking at them.

Hermione POV

* * *

"Yes" Malfoy said coolly and dare I say almost nicely.  
"Ermmm well we were wondering weather we could sit with you because all the other compartments are full but we didn't know it was you, but I guess you won't want us to-" I explained but I was cut of by Malfoy.  
"Granger you can sit down it won't make any difference to me just please don't make to much noise I'm trying to read" Malfoy said as if he was talking to a fellow slytherin.  
"Thanks I guess"I said with a small smile.  
I walked into the compartment and sat down in the seat next Malfoy, Ron and Harry followed me in and sat across from us. Harry starred out the window at the passing hills and fields but after 5 minute he rested his head back and fell asleep while I got out a book and started to read.  
Soon after Harry fell asleep so did Ron, Although I had to put a silencing charm on him as he started to snore terribly loud which left Malfoy with a shocked expression "HOW do his family get to sleep in the same house as him!?" He said with a look of complete seriousness on his face.  
I laughed quietly, gave a slight shrug and said " You get use to it after a while" "I certainly doubt that I could EVER get used to such a ruckus!" He stated with a look of disbelief.  
I shook my head with a grin and turned back to my book.

We sat there in silence after that and soon we were at platform 9 and 3/4.  
"Well I'll see you next term Granger" Malfoy said while standing putting his book away grabbing his trunk and walking out of the compartment.  
I woke Harry and Ron up, bid them fare well and walked out of the train station where i head to the car park. Since my parent's were working until later on I decided to drop off so I could drive home myself, instead of Getting a taxi which would be costly since I lived in the country side an hour away. It wasn't that I couldn't afford it. Its just that I don't like to spend unnecessary money.  
My parent's were at work at this time and they were self employed dentists and were doing quite well for themselves. I spotted my mothers Audi and made my way over to it. Once I got their I muttered alohomora under my breath to unlock the car, put my trunk in the boot and climbed in. I reached over and grabbed the keys from the glove compartment. I connected my Ipod in put my favourite song on, waiting all night by Rudimental, put the keys in the ignition and off I went. Although my mums Audi S5 Cabriolet is a VERY nice car but in my mind its not anything compared to my bike I have at home, they're my babies.  
Well along with my car that my parents bought me I love it but they just bought it because they don't like the idea of me riding a motorbike everywhere.  
I finally got home and it was starting to get dark, so I knew my parents would be home and be as eager as ever to know how school was. I got inside to the smell of steak and pepper corn sauce, my favourite. I went straight into the kitchen to find my mother plating up the steak and chips while my father put the finishing touches to the pepper sauce, that was always his job in this meal, he made the best pepper corn sauce no questions asked. And as I predicted whilst we ate my parents were shooting of questions left right and centre asking "How was school" "How is Harry, Ron and the rest of your friends?" "Are you excited to find out who the pureblood is?"

When I was done eating I said goodnight to my parents and I headed upstairs to make sure the guest room ready for the pureblood student would be arriving tomorrow and I found myself reconsidering my thoughts from this morning maybe Draco Malfoy wouldn't be so bad to have as the pureblood student. Then I thought it's DRACO MALFOY of course he'd be awful to share this experience with! I shook my head then I looked around. To find the double bed made with an olive green throw over the end off the cream bed sheet with olive green trimmings and two black square cushions up against the pillows and put a rectangle smaller olive green cushion against the two bigger ones.  
I yawned and decided to go to bed because even though it was only nine o'clock I was exhausted!

I went into my room which was black silver and lime green, it had a king size bed with dark vanished oak bed frame with a silver and white bed cover and the same I also had a grey carpet which was very furry and soft. I got changed into my p.j's which was actually just a big football t-shirt that was white, blue and yellow and had "Byram" on the back, I brushed my teeth in my en-suite bathroom and then climbed into bed where I lay thinking about the guest that I will be picking up tomorrow, finally I fell into a deep sleep resting for the hectic day ahead.

* * *

So what did you think? Please press that button that says review and well review!:D This is my first story that I have decided to put up and I was very nervous!D: Let me know what you think and I will try uploads the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after!

P.s I support leeds united so that is the football t-shirt in case anyone was wondering!

Libby ox


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I woke up at 10:00 a.m feeling well rested and strangely excited, but i couldn't figure out why.  
But then i rememberd and started to sqeaul, but soon stopped remembering that I, Hermione Granger, does not sqeual.  
Although I couldn't help the huge grin that speard from ear to ear across my face.  
I looked at the time again it read '10:15' I had to set off to pick the guest up at 11:00 if I was to be on time, I had 45 minutes to get ready.  
"Oh Merlin's beard!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed and ran to my en-suite bathroom to have a shower.  
I walked back into my room put my undergarments on which were a matching plain lacy black set.  
I then proceeded to dress in a black corset-style jumpsuit that had two siver zips on either hip.  
I put my silver gladiator heels on and put a tall heavy rouched sleeve grey blazer.

I took the turban off of my hair dried it with my muggle hairdryer and brushed through it.  
Looking in the mirror i decided to put my hair up into a simple bun on the top of my head.  
I put on a black and grey pearl neck lace.  
Applied a little bit of foundation, a bit of blush, tiny bit of neutral pink lipstick and mascara on I was ready.  
I turned to look at the clock I still had 20 minutes so I walked downstairs ate a slice of toast ran back upstairs to brushed my teeth.  
Now I was ready.

Dracos Pov

I woke up and just starred at the celling it was only twenty to ten so I took the time to think about how I had acted towards Granger yesterday, why had I been so civil?I had been almost nice to her but that's isn't a big shock considering I am civil. Well with most people now that I don't have to act like a total and utter prick since Potter killed Voldermort during our sixth year ( A/N know he didn't really but just for my stories purpose he did)I wish i had something about me that everyone noticed, apart from being Draco Malfoy the Slytherin sex god that boy's and even grown men want to be and the one that girls just want. Who am I kidding my life is great, I thought with a grin and hopped out of bed.

I had a shower taking the time to just stand in the cool water since it was sweltering even at 10:00am in the morning. I hopped out of the shower, brushed my teeth,and looked in the mirror. I had changed alot over the years I wasn't average height and skinny I was very tall but not in a lanky way, I had filled out due to quidditch. I still had my platinum blonde hair which I no longer slicked backed, i had stoped in 3rd year, instead I let my soft thick hair fall across my forehead but it was short enough not to get into my grey eyes, that if I do say so myself are smouldering. I went to my walk-in wardrobe and pulled on a pair of black boxers and black sock, I put a pair of dark calvin klein jeans on and put a fitting burgundy t-shirt on and went back into my my room. I looked around at my expense filled room, the white oak picture frames with different pictures in, My gaboon ebony grand king bed frame with a silver dovey and a black plush throw over the end, The scultures that are placed on the floor or stands. Most people wouldn't think it was a very cozy or comfortable room but it was homey for me it's what I was raised around and it's what feels comfortable to me.

I gave my room one last quick glance before I grabbed my trunk and walked out my room and down the many hallways till I got from the 3rd floor east wing to the first floor west wing, that it self was a work out. I got to the kitchen and grabbed an apple which I ate sat at the kitchen table, it didn't taste to good due to the fact I had brushed my teeth not 15 minutes ago. I got up and walked to the libary where I found mother reading a book and father reading the Daily Prophet

"Good morning mother, Morning father" I said in a cheerful voice.  
"Morning darling" My mother replied to me.  
"Morning Draco" My father said.  
"So Draco darling looking forward to finding out who your exchange partner will be, I heard Hermione Granger has signed up and grown to become rather beautiful" Mother said in suggestive manor. And then she pointedly looked at Father for him to agree.  
"Oh yes quite" Said father looking up from the Prophet for only a second.

Although the war was over Lucius Malfoy had turned into a man of very few words, but not out of fear as he had when Voldermort had resided in Malfoy Manor but from guilt. Yes my father didn't like to show he had a conscience, but I know him better than that. It's guilt from making me and mother suffer Voldermort's presence, from being so wrong about everything he once believed to be true since he was quite evidently wrong and for making me get the dark mark.

"Well draco, you need to go to meet them in 5 minutes, where is that again?" Mother said sounding rather sad.

Against many people's beliefs, Narcissa Malfoy was not evil. Perhaps she had made some bad choices during the war and such but only because my life was being threatened. She would only ever do anything evil for the safety of her son. Before Voldermort came back we were I wouldn't say a normal family but as close to normal as we could be, we'd go out for dinner, talk about our days, ask how one another was doing but then he returned. Mother never wanted any part of Voldermorts schemes but father had been so caught up in the power that he forgot who he was. The only reason he's not in Azkaban is because me and mother managed to persuade him to change sides during the final battle when Potter jumped out of Hadgrids arms. That was possibly the most grateful I had ever been for Harry Potter to be alive.

"I will see you before you know it mother,time will fly by. And as for the meeting place I am to apparate to some place in muggle London called the Orbit at the Olympic park" I said to her with a look of confusion evident in my voice and on my face.  
Mother got up from her seat, as did I and gave me and long hug and a kiss on the cheek saying "You better write to us everyday"  
To that my father chuckled and my mother turned to him with a look of disapproval and said "Fine every week! But let us know who it is as soon as you can!"

Rolling my eyes I turned and gave my father a hand shake, which my mother in turn rolled her eyes at us.  
"Well I better go I will write as often as I can" I said pointedly at my mother.  
Shrunk my trunk, put it in my pocket and with one final wave I apparated.

* * *

Hermione POV

I locked my cream coloured Audi and walked over towards The Orbit. I only had to look around once I reached there to find a very confused platinum blonde haired teenager looking extremely lost as he kept spinning around on the spot and swerving to avoid passers by. I thought I shouldn't stand here laughing at him for much longer walked over to him. Coughed and said trying not to laugh "Malfoy, I don't think this is the best place to practice your moves"

He turned around in a flash and set straight to work on defending himself.  
"I was not practicing my moves I was trying to find that Orbit thingy, but I can't find a statue anywhere!" He proclaimed.  
I pointed behind him to the giant red orbit and I said "Do you mean that statue"  
He look dumbfound for just a second before coughing, trying to gather his wits and saying "So I guess I'm with you then"  
"Looks that way" I said.

I was about to start walking back to the car when he linked his arm with mine and shut his eyes.  
I looked at him with an amused expression as I just stood there he cracked one eye open and said "Well what are you waiting for?"  
I rolled eyes and began to walk towards the car. I then realised he wasn't following me turned around and mockingly said "Well what are you waiting for?"  
He gathered his composure and quickly set off after me. After walking for only 45 seconds he said "Where are we going? You don't live here do you?" He said whilst pointing towards the main Olympic stadium.  
I just laughed and said "No Malfoy we are going to the car"  
He stopped and said "There is no way am I going in that flying death trap!"  
I just looked at him and realized he was talking about Mr Weasleys car "First of all that car isn't a death trap! And second no we are going in my car"  
"Oh" Was all he said and kept quiet until we got to the car park and he walked over to a rusty beat up car and said "This looks like its in your price range Granger" He stated with a smirk.

I simply kept walking as I saw a crowd gathering around a car and people talking. I stood within the crowd with Draco where a few teenage boys stood one turned to me and said "Hey I'm mike, A pretty little thing like you probably won't understand a car like this apart from it's pretty so let me talk you through the fuss. You see it has a 10 cylinder engine and a 5.2 litre V10 mid-engine with an rpm of 560PS which is kind of like horse power, and a rev range, up to 8,700 rpm. But do you want to no what makes this car so special is?"  
"No but please tell me?" I said with in a polite tone.  
"Because this car is a Audi R8 spyder it can be open-top and this car is so special as it has only 333 of it's kind plus it looks like they paid extra for a paint job that's an unusual colour to have, that guy must have some money. What I'd do to get a drive in that. But listen this is my number call me if you ever want to know some more about cars" He said with an appreciate look and a wink.  
"How much would this cost do you think?" He said like he was considering something.  
"Well this pacific one looks brand new selected paint job and the 5.2 FSI Quattro engine I'd say between £130.000.00 and £158.000.00" Mike said still looking at Hermione.  
Draco turned to me with a look of confusion and I replied "About 26000-46000 Galleons"  
At that his eye went wide then said "Might get myself one since I could afford it" He said smugly then continued with a smirk " You're parents would probably would have to sell their house and I'm sure they don't love you that much"  
I rolled my eyes and turned back to the guy and said "Well I better be going, I'll be sure to call if I ever need to" Holding up his number on a card he'd given to me and putting it in my purse whilst taking out my keys "Coming Draco?" I said in a mockingly sweet voice whilst unlocking the car getting in. Putting the keys in the ignition and put the roof down all whilst Malfoy Mike and the rest of the crowd stood there with their mouths hanging open. I said to Malfoy jokingly "I guess my parents love me a lot" I smiled when Malfoy walked around the car in a daze got in.

"Granger, what's this strap for?" He said as I put my seat belt on and he just waved his hand around with his seat belt in it. I leaned across him in a flirtatious manor and said " here let me help", as I knew mike would try talk to me in a minute so I thought I better act like Malfoy is my boyfriend or something for a minute, he seemed to click on as he gave me a wink and said loud enough for everyone to hear "I've missed you" Whilst brushing his hand across my cheek. And I've got to admit he has soft hands.  
I revved the engine and everyone jumped out the way, while I said to Malfoy "Hold on handsome" With a wink.  
As I got out of the car park I realised what I had said 'hold on handsome' Oh gods who say's 'handsome' anymore as a pet name unless you're in your 40's and married. I sounded like such a creep, I then realised I was starting to blush. This is going to be a long car journey I thought to myself as Malfoy sat there smirking to himself, probably at the very thing I'm blushing at. Horrified I concentrated on the road ahead.

So please please please review!  
Thank-you to everyone who put this as their favourite or on their alerts!:D  
I'll update soon!

Libby ox


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeally pleased with the positive reactions with this story but I hope people could review so I know what people think and why:D Thanks I've kept you long enough! On with the story!:)  
(Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot and new charecters. Everything else belongs to the fabulous mind of J.K Rowling )

* * *

Hermiones POV.

We had sat in silence for at least 10 minutes before I got fed up decide to break the silence.  
"So i guess it came as a bit of a suprise to see me" I said as if continuing from another conversation  
"Not really it was more of a surprise when you started flirting with me" He replied with a wink.  
"You know why I did that" I said while rolling my eyes at the same time.  
"I thought you liked him you took his numbers on that piece of paper didn't you?" Looking confused from what the numbers were.  
"Number" I said shortly.  
"What?"  
"I took his number not his numbers" I replied absentmindedly  
He wafted his hand "Same thing" he said offhandedly.

Then it was back to silence for another 15 minutes. Until Malfoy decided to ask the most annoying question known to man kind.  
"Are we there yet?" He said in a dragged out bored voice  
That question coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth was so ridiculous that I burst out into a fit of laughter to which he scowled.  
After laughing for a full 3 minutes straight I was still grinning when I turned to look at him and noticed him staring at him looking like he was having an internal battle with himself. He noticed she was looking at him and turned away quickly.  
"You didn't answer my question?" He said  
"Huh, oh ergh yes we'll be there in about 15-20 minutes. It would usually takes an hour or so. It's faster to get there in this car" I explained  
"So uh where do you live?" He asked  
"Well I live on the boarder of Standlake in Oxfordshire" He looked at me confused so I continued "Erm near Oxford, Swindon and Reading?" Listing them to give him a few options just in case.  
He nodded and said "The manor is in Wiltshire"  
"That is about an hours drive from mine" I said to which he nodded and looked out at the fields.

We remained in silence for the last 15 minutes of the journey.  
"We're here" I said as we pulled up to the gates.  
"Really I don't see anything" He said looking around as I leant over and pressed to intercom.  
Emily the maid appeared on the screen as Malfoy began to say "What is th-"  
But was cut off by me "Hey Emily can you buzz us in and open the garage"  
In the background I saw my mother coming in the back doors saying " Is that Hermione back already? Reckless driving these days" She continued by muttering on about something as Emily rolled her eyes at me and the gates opened and I continued to drive up for about half a mile of a road with trees where there was a little bridge going across the stream and straight in front of us was James who was more like ground maintenance but he always loved to drive the cars up to the garage that was just slightly further up.

I got out of the car leaving the keys in the ignition. I walked up to James who had a giddy look on his face and said "Hey James how're you doing?"  
"Fine thanks Mis- sorry Hermione, how was school?" He stalled when I gave him a disapproving look at calling me miss.  
"It was great thank-you! This is Draco by the way he's from my school and will be staying with us for the summer"I said gesturing towards Malfoy who was stood there awkwardly and he gave James a half wave with a tight lipped smile.  
"Hey I'm James the general slave around here, I get all the dingy jobs like working in their beautiful gardens, making sure the house doesn't crumble and driving expensive cars back to the garages and living in their extremely nice cottage across from the main house. It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it" He winked at me and then put his hand out for Malfoy to shake which he, eventually, brought his hand out of his pocket to shake.  
After rolling my eyes for what felt like the 100th time today I decided we better go inside before my mother burst with excitement.  
"Come on Malfoy, I'll introduce you to my parents and then I'll show you around then to your room for you comfortable and unpacked or whatever you'd like to do" I said whilst walking towards the bridge motioning him to follow.

"Granger, I still don't see a house anywhere!" Malfoy said to me in exasperation  
"It's right in front of us Malfoy!"  
"Yeah right that's a barn not a house!" He said thinking I was trying to trick him and he now had the upper hand.  
"Ugh just follow me would you!" I said whilst walking up to the 'barn' as he so delicately put it and opening the front door and into the hallway.  
"Muummm, where are you?"I called out.  
"In the kitchen sweetie!" I started to walk towards the kitchen looking behind me to make sure Malfoy was following. Wondering what he was thinking of my house, but then again why should I care he'll probably make some snide comment about how it's not up to his standard or how it's nothing compared to his manor.

* * *

Draco POV

As I was following Granger through her house I couldn't help but notice how modern yet... old everything looked it kind of reminded me of the manor. Except her house well manor was more homely. I can't believe all these I called her poor she didn't even retaliate even though she wasn't in the slightest bit poor, She is certainly something else if not humble then foolishly humble.  
"Hey Granger why didn't you tell anyone you had money?" I wondered  
"Because I didn't want people to treat me differently or not insult me just because my parents had money. I want people to like me for me and not my parents money, and to be honest that has gotten me along quite fine in life since I have very loyal friends not people who like me for what I have" She said without any second thought as if she had it written on the back of her hand.  
"So you didn't even consider for a second just yelling it at me when I was saying something against your family or their money status? "  
"Oh no of course I considered it I just wanted to blurt it out but then I'd just remember that I have great friends and knowing my parents were rich wouldn't stop your taunts now would it? You would have still treated me the same but just come up with different insults" This time instead of answering straight away she had taken a minute while walking to deliberate what she would answer.  
"I guess your right" I said stepping into what looked like it must be the kitchen where someone that I guessed must be Hermione's mum stood at the island in the middle of the room cutting the stems shorter on some flowers putting them in a vase whilst a shorter girl, Emily it must be, who I recognised from the screeny thingy back at the gates.

"Ahh Hermione who is this young chap then? You know better than to be have to asked to make introductions, your friend here would think you were raised by a pack of wolves" Hermione's mother said scolding her giving her a disapproving look.  
"Mum this is Draco Malfoy, Malfoy this is my mum Rowan Granger" As her father entered the room she announced " and my father Jeremy Granger and you have already seen Emily, she is our maid/cook when mum cant be bothered, she also lives in the cottage with James"  
I shook hands with her parents and we all said the 'it's nice to meet yous' and 'how do you dos'. Then I heard a slight jingle as I saw a ginger cat run through into the kitchen and just up onto one of the stools at the breakfast counter and up onto the counter itself as Granger said "That's Crookshanks and here comes..." As 7 little Dalmatian puppies ran through she announced "The bitches ,the 3 smaller ones, are Coober, Spanky and Inky and the 4 boys are Tippy Puddles Artie and Bob. Oh and this gorgeous girl is Dotcom. The daddy will be around somewhere he's called Cosmo, he's a Collie that's why they Dalmatian pups have bigger spots than they normally would"  
As that puppies started running around our feet I laughed weakly saying "you have a lot of pets"  
"We have some many more out back in the fields, Hermione always loved animals and insisted we be surrounded by them but it doesn't matter because we love them all anyway" Rowan said getting down level with the puppies stroking the as they got excited and started gathering around her feet and jumping up trying to get attention.  
"Right well I will give Draco a tour around the house, how long will lunch be Emily?" Granger asked Emily, who had mid-length hair that was tied back and she looked as if she was in her mid 20's and looked like the kind of person who had to look pristine constantly.  
"I'd say about half an hour" She said smiling politely then turning back to continue cooking.  
"Right well come one Malfoy" Granger ushered me out of the room.

Once we were out of earshot and she'd shown me around the ground floor and we'd come to the Family Room where a picture of The Grangers smiling, in where it looked to be Rome, was hanging on the wall next to the window I said to her "You look like them, your parents I mean"

Which was true she did. Her mother had shoulder length wavy chocolate brown hair and the same facial structure. Although her mother looked a little taller than Hermione although not by much. And was slim and small boned like Hermione looked. But she had her fathers honey brown eyes rather than her mothers darker blue eyes, her father also seemed like he had thick curly hair but the way he styled and had his hair cut made it like controlled waves of black hair. Her father looked about the same height as me.

"Yeah I do everyone says I have everything from my mother apart from my eyes" She said looking at the same picture as me " Come on I'll show you upstairs and then we'll have lunch"  
"This is my room here in case you ever need me for whatever reas-" I cut her off as I noticed something strange about her room.  
"Why do you have a black, green, gold and silver room? But most importantly why in the name of Merlin is there a bath at the end of your bed!?" I asked her as if she was 2 years old and mental.  
" I like them colours" She shrugged "And as for the bath, It's a nice relaxing view to ha/ve a bath a just look out knowing no one can see in as there is miles and miles of our land just complete serenity" She smiled to herself for a second before saying " To your room!"

While walking to my room I asked Granger "How is it that your parents can afford all this" And gesturing around me  
She chuckled and said "Well they are dentist which is quite a highly paid job but not enough for all this but they own a series of dentists up and down the country I think they have 8 branches which are private dentists so people have to pay extra. Plus they are specialists so that means they can do a number of specialist things that a normal dentist can't, oh by the way a dentist is someone who mends or tends to people teeth" I just nodded when she finished explaining.  
"So they didn't inherit anything they worked for everything here? How old are they?" I asked astonished  
"Mums 46, don't tell her I told you that she likes to think she is 35" She chuckled "My dads 45 and as for inheritance my grandparents, on my mums side, passed away and left money to them and their real estate so with that money they opened another branch and bought my car. My grandmother was a vet, basically a healer for animals, and that's where I got my love of animals from where as my grandfather was a farmer so they had money from my grandmothers profession and they only had one child so all their inheritance it went all to us. Here we are your humble abode" She finished off as we came to a white door which she opened which leaded into a large room with an amazing view directly across from the bed.  
"Well there's a closet for your clothes and you can use magic don't worry Emily and James both know I am a witch so I presume they know that you are a wizard. Oh and before I let you be there's the en-suite through that door and you'll find me in my room once you've done settling in"  
I simply nodded as she left and sat down on the bed and thought maybe this won't be so bad after all. But after a seconds thought I realized its early days yet, absolutely anything could happen.

* * *

Hermione POV

I went back to my own room and got changed into a pair of black leggings and a thin loose fitting peach jumper.  
Lying on my bed I began wondering, wondering many things. Like how he will react to all the muggle things I had planned? How long will it take before one of us snaps? What if he is just being nice to make me think he's changed learn something awful about me and so he cab spread it all over Hogwarts?

I sat up suddenly shaking my head as if to shake them thoughts out. What am I twelve? Why am I worrying about someone spreading something about me? That's just petty of me to of thought of something like that.  
As I was about to lie back down there was a knock on the door signalling Malfoy was done, I got up off the bed opened the door.  
Malfoy stood there looking as though he'd splashed his face with water and changed into a grey t-shirt which I noticed brought out the colour of his smouldering grey eyes. Alarmed my eyes widened and thanked Merlin I didn't say that out loud. Brought out his eyes!? His smouldering grey eyes, oh gods. As we were walking I began to realise that this was going to be a very long summer break.

* * *

Tadah! Another chapter done! Please R&R!  
Thank-you to everyone who put me on their story alert and/or their favourite stories!  
And to Draco lover 91 Thank-you for putting me on your author alert and favourite story alert!  
And another big thank-you to Crazykiller2606 and TennisRebels15 for Reviewing although only two people reviewed I'm grateful for that!:D  
Anyone want to put any input in they can give me a few ideas on where they want this story to go by either reviewing or Pm'ing me then I'd be happy to take constructive criticism, advice or ideas then I'll be happy to take on board anything since this is my first fanfic!:)  
If I start only posting a chapter every two days or something it's because I've been buried alive by all my coursework and GCSE revising!D:  
But I promise I will try my hardest to keep these chapters coming on a regular basis!:)

Libby ox


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers! Sorry this chapter is going to be quite a short one! I got home and had a piles of chemistry coursework to prepare for and needed to prepare for my resit of my English exam=Nightmare!-.- I promise I shall write a longer chapter asap!  
Disclaimer: Only James Emily and the plot are mine the rest is from J. !

Hermione POV

When we arrived down stairs lunch was already set out on the table, a buffet of everything from stew and bread to baguettes, various soups and salads.  
"Merlin what did you get Emily to do? How long was she preparing all of this that poor women!" I exclaimed  
"Well we didn't know what Draco did and didn't like so we thought if we did a selection he wouldn't be forced to eat something he didn't like for the sake of living" At that I rolled my eyes at my mothers tendency to over exaggerate but she continued none the less "And as for Emily I helped her with the stew, the tomato and basil soup and the Thai sweet chilli soup" My mother explained motioning towards them dishes, looking extremely proud of herself.  
" Meaning everything is okay to eat but I wouldn't risk it with her cooking" My father said with a wink at me as me and Malfoy sat at the table across from her parents.  
"I am a perfectly capable cook thank-you!" She declared and when me and dad started snorting and laughing she proclaimed " Remember that Spaghetti carbonara I made that turned out perfectly fine!"  
"Mum all you did was cook spaghetti from a packet drain it put a sauce in the spaghetti once again from a packet and cut bits of ham up and stirred it. It's fool proof!" At this point me and my dad were in stitches as my mum gave us a sour look whilst Malfoy sat their with a slight smile on his lips but he looked like he was in deep concentration.

All through lunch we chatted away mum and dad wanting to know everything about Malfoy from what his parents names were to their occupation which I was also interested in I always assumed they just had money. I never wondered where it came from and to be honest I think it was sub-consciously that that question never came to be voiced by me at the fear I really didn't like what I heard. But I was pleasantly surprised when he answered.  
"My father runs Malfoy Inc. Although my mother is more of a stay at home women who organises the annual Malfoy balls and charity events." Malfoy looked like he had finished his food so he was sat drinking a glass of lemonade and answering any queries my parents had.  
"So what does Malfoy Inc. do exactly?"This time it was me asking the question.  
"Well it invests in small business and do research and development on a wide range on wizarding products from medicine to children's toys" He answered looking at all of us while he spoke.  
"Well isn't that fascinating isn't it Hermione" my mother said " Are you going to work there Draco?"  
"Well erm since my father was a strong voldermort supporter" He said knowing my parents wouldn't know what a death eater was "in the war that just ended he was kind of banished from doing magic unless its in defence and he would go to court and have to prove that he had to give up work and such so if he wanted to stay out of Azkaban he had to give everything over to me so I own all of the Malfoy fortune including the company" He said as if it was embarrassing for him and showing a nervous tick when he scratched the back of his neck.  
I wonder why he could be possibly be embarrassed about owning everything and being super rich. I thought this has been his dream since he was a little annoying brat so he could rub it in everyone's face that he had it easy. Maybe there is more to Malfoy than arrogance she thought. But as it was Malfoy and Malfoy's don't show weakness I will probably never find out. But then again do I really want to know what goes on in them deep dark corners of Malfoy's mind? What horrors he'd seen to make him change. Or what made him want to or have to change. Or when he realised what a monster Voldermort was. During his task for Voldermort he still looked like Malfoy. But he wasn't he had got much thinner, paler although I didn't think that was possible and he always looked like he hadn't slept in week and looked constantly haunted. I had almost felt sorry for him and then he would go do something truly Malfoyish, and all sympathy would have been gone as quickly as it came.

* * *

Draco POV

Here sat in front of and next to me is probably the most hard working family I have ever met and I've just told them I get my life handed to me on a silver platter. I felt like a complete imbecile. Hermione Granger the smartest witch of her generation and probably many generation above and below is sat right next to me, in this glorious house which her parents worked incredibly hard for, a muggleborn who didn't know anything about her magical abilities until she got her Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven and yet she could do magic on her first day of school and knew thing probably most second and third years didn't. She proved herself to be a brilliant witch although she shouldn't of had to prove herself because of bigoted people like me and my family. And yet here she is completely proud of her parents and here muggle blood.

I was so insecure that she was smarter than me that I tormented her hoping she would stop trying so much so I could make father proud of me, although now I realise I could have number of fantastic achievements and father would still never have been proud of me. Why couldn't I have realised that back then? I have no idea because I was blinded by my fathers words and my idolism that I had of him. I always wanted to be as influential as my father as powerful as feared. But now I realise that's no way to live.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Jeremy said " Hermione's always dreamed of having a job like that doing experiments testing things out and solving challenges that no one else can with that brilliant mind of hers."  
"Dad please" Granger said whilst drilling holes into him with her eyes.  
"I thought you would want to become an auror along with Potter or at least something in the ministry?" I asked befuddled by Grangers desired career choice.  
"No I had enough of running around stopping the bad guys since I was eleven, I've had far more danger adrenaline missions than I ever thought was possible to last me a life time. But I just want to do something different like cure a rare disease or save the day when something goes wrong in the production line rather than getting stressed and sweaty casing down dangerous witches and wizards." She said setting her knife and fork down leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her own drink.  
"Well you know Granger if you're ever interested you could look at the different positions at my company see if interest you" I said not really sure why I was basically offering her a Job but saying it anyway, expecting her to scoff and say I'd never work for you.  
Instead she smiled slightly and said "Thanks Malfoy I'll have a think about it"

So then for the rest of the day we sat in the family room talking and discussing things from school to our favourite foods. Then the Grangers decided they wanted to turn the TE? TB? Anyway they wanted to turn this giant flat black reflective surface on which had moving pictures called programmes on and they put something called a movie on. I was more fascinated by the way the picture continued for so long but I got the general grasp for the film it was meant to be a comedy about 4 guys in Vegas on a 'stag do' who all wake up with terrible things having happened to them and a tiger and a baby with them I don't know but it was pretty funny.

At some point Granger had fallen asleep. And by the time the movie had finished she still hadn't woken up  
"She's not so little anymore, I used to carry her to bed but if I tried now my poor old back would give out" Her dad said chuckling he was just about to wake her when for some reason I stood up walked over to and was about to lift her up when her dad said "She's probably quite heavy you might not be able to lift her, don't hurt yourself trying" He said not meaning to offend her but saying it genuinely.  
I lifted her into my arms bridal style bracing myself for a bit of weight but she felt as light as a feather.  
I stood there and said "should I just put her on her bed or in it I wouldn't want her to be cold but her clothes might crease"  
"No no, I'll follow you up peel back the covers and let you set her down and I'll take car of the rest" Her mother said  
"I didn't think Hogwarts had any kind of physical education" Jeremy said looking bewildered that I was carrying her with no effort what so ever.  
"Well I play a lot of quidditch and my breaks are usually boring and are spent practising quidditch or jogging around the manor grounds" I replied whilst following Rowan up the stair and into Grangers room. Rowan pulled back the sheets. I placed Granger down bid them all goodnight and I set off down towards my room where I got changed thinking about how muggles really weren't stupid and inferior I mean we don't have screeny things that play long picture and movies. The screeny thing really was amazing. And the Grangers were intelligent hard working genuinely nice people against everything his father told him muggles were.

I really need to rethink some of fathers beliefs I thought as I fell to sleep.

* * *

Wam Bam another chapter down I have worked hard into the night/morning now to get you this chapter my readers so please review!:) You know you want to!:)  
If you want to know what I am picturing the Granger house to be like and basing my description on the house copy the link below but make sure there is no spaces. Hermione's room is the one with the tub at the end of the bed but just picture the room black gold silver and green!  
Time for sleep thanks for reading!

www .rightmove. /property -for-sale /property- 26936451 .html

Libby ox


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry about the wait my wifi was getting replaced so I haven't had internet for like 5 days, it has been a nightmare! -.- Also I have been redoing my exams, bleeegh. Here's chapter 5 thanks for being so patient!:)

* * *

Hermione POV ~

When I woke I stretched out and turned onto my side. Then I realised I don't remember getting into bed. I cracked open my eye, yeap I'm in bed I thought. But how in the hell did I get here? Last thing I do remember is watching the hangover with my parents and Malfoy. I must have fallen asleep downstairs and my father would have carried me to bed, wow it's a long, long time since he carried me to bed. I didn't realise he could still carry me.

Oh God what am I going to do today with Malfoy. I have to do something other than sit around and do nothing! But what can I do? Take him to a museum? Go visit the tourist attractions in muggle London or go show him what my parents do?Oh no what am I going to do! I thought whilst dragging my hands down the sides of my face in the most dramatic way possible. Then the most amazing idea came to me that made a slow mischievous smile spread across my face. Yes I know where I am taking Malfoy today.

* * *

Draco POV~

I awoke to the familiar sound of an owl pecking at the window.  
_Tap. Tap. Tap. _I groaned rolling over to look at the time on the muggle alarm clock, them muggles really do amaze me, It read 7:32.  
Bloody hell who is owling me at this time! _Tap tap tap tap tap. _The owl was now getting impatient. So I got up walked over to window, opened it up and let the owl in. It was my parents owl, Zinc. Once I got the letter of the owl it bit my finger, indicating that he wanted a treat as compensation of having to wait for so long. Straight after he got a treat Zinc flew off. What an ungrateful owl, I thought sulkily as I stammered back over to my bed letter in hand. I ripped open the Malfoy seal on the envelope and took out the letter. On the piece of parchment it read in my mothers elegant scroll.

_Dear Draco,  
I trust you are having an pleasant stay with the Grangers and you are remembering your manners.  
I would hate for them to think you were raised by a crossed tonged barbarian witch and wizard.  
Now I know it's reasonably_ early- At this I rolled my eyes and thought more like unreasonably-_ and I know you'll probably be having too much of a lovely day to write me back so just write when you can and be sure to tell me everything you get up to.  
Be sure to say hello to Miss Granger from me and your father._

Love from your mother  
Narcissa.

I placed the letter on the bed side table making a mental note to write my mother tonight and add never to right me so early again.  
I realised that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep soon so I got up off the bed walked into the en-suite to have a shower. I pondered all the important things in life once in the shower, per usual, such as what is the meaning of life so on and so forth. I then finally got round to shower related activities. Once I was done I shut off the water dried myself rapped a towel around my waist and walked back into my room. The clock now said 7:54. I doubt anyone will be awake so I might as well just wait until someone comes and tells me it's time for breakfast. So I looked around shrugged and walked over to the closet picked out my clothes for the day laid them out on the bed. Since it was a nice day navy chino shorts, by a muggle designer called Ralph Lauren which my mother bought me she really has become hooked on muggle fashion, accompanied by a fitting dark denim button up shirt which had rolled up sleeves to the middle of my fore arm. I went back into the closet got some boxers from the draw. I took my towel from around my waist and put my boxers on which were fitting plain black Calvin Kleins.

* * *

Hermione POV~  
I got showered and did my hair which I left down at it's full length which was way past my breasts in a big messy plait to one side with a backcombed top of my head which made my hair voluminous and I had a sweeping fringe. I kept my make-up natural just putting some mascara, bronzer on my cheeks and a nude lipstick. I wore my favourite pants which are my cosmic blue galaxy legging and my white tee which was purposely too big that had Lost written on the front. I put my vintage suede bright blue blazers on and looked at the clock on the wall. Which read 7:50. I should go wake Malfoy up breakfast will be ready soon. I headed down to Malfoy room which took me very few minutes I arrived at his door knocked and walked in, which I realise moments is a terrible habit. As there is Draco Malfoy in all his naked glory, well semi naked he has his boxers on. I stand there for a good 15 seconds just staring at his washboard abs and not able to move a muscle. I stand there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water trying to stammer out some form of apology. But still I stand there not knowing how to look away and completely forgetting the basics of how to use my legs or how to speak. So I just stand there, like a fool.

"You okay there Granger? You look... stunned. But then again I do have that affect on people" Malfoy said arrogantly with a smirk and a wink.  
Malfoy's smirk then turned into a full blown grin as I blushed even harder if that's even possible.  
"I w-was just checking your awake, which you are. I mean of course you know your awake I just mean erm" As I was rambling I tried to remember why I had come to wake him while his big grin just got wider and wider. "BREAKFAST! Yes that's it I came to get you up for breakfast. I'll leave you to change and I will see you at breakfast" I stammered out whilst walking backwards out of the room closing the door as I went out of the room. Once the door was shut I began to trudge down to breakfast. I groaned to myself putting my hand to my forehead whispering to myself.  
"How embarrassing! I practically screamed breakfast at the top of my voice to him. And telling him he's awake, what the hell was I playing at! Way to go me!" I hung my head in shame shaking it oh dear I am Hermione Granger, I just made a fool out of myself to DRACO MALFOY and looked STUPID! What is the world coming to.

I got down to breakfast just in time as Emily was setting out the breakfast on the table there was a range from eggs bacon and sausages to croissants pankcakes toast.  
"Hmm smells delicious" I said sitting down in my seat my mum and dad at either end of the table. Malfoy then walked in and I quickly looked down at my empty plate. I could just imagine his smug smirk as he pulls out his chair, directly across from me.  
"Morning everybody, sorry to have kept you waiting" Malfoy said in a polite tone.  
"Good morning Draco. No not at all Hermione only just got down here moments before yourself. I trust that you slept well?" My mother replied as everyone began to help themselves to breakfast.  
"Yes very well thank-you" He said before digging in to his scrambled egg bacon and pancake.  
Whilst everyone was eating we all remained silent. When everyone was done Emily came and began to clear the table. When she was done I suddenly remembered something.  
"I hope you didn't do your back in carrying me to bed last night dad you should have just woke me" I said with a stern and disapproving tone. At which my father laughed and shook his head.  
"Oh no I didn't. I was about to and then Draco here lifted you up off the sofa as if you were nothing more than a cushion" My father said with humour lacing his voice. At this information I looked down swallowed and thought I was pressed again that muscly torso last night! In them firm strong arms. And then not an hour ago I walked straight into his room whilst he was getting changed. I must really seem like I am making some kind of attempt to get close to Malfoy.  
"Uh thanks I guess" I said whilst offering him a small smile.  
"No problem, it was my pleasure" He replied and I thought no it was all my pleasure, but then I quickly slapped that thought out of my mind and said to myself in my head. Pull yourself together Hermione.  
"So kids what's on the agenda today?"My father asked breaking the silence. Everyone turned towards me expectantly.  
"Today we are going to the muggle theme park Alton Towers!"

* * *

Remember everybody what's the motto? R&R! So please do!  
Thank-you for being so patient and I'm so sorry once again to keep you all waiting. I will try update as soon as possible which will probably be this weekend! Thank-you to you all!  
~Libbyxox~


End file.
